Dean
by grecian
Summary: After Lucifer rose...


Dean

He merely touched the wall and the bricks, mortar and wood that it was made of shimmered and disappeared. He looked through the newly formed window and his lips turned up at the corners in pleasure. His precious one was asleep, dreaming of things past, his face pushed into the soft pillows on the queen sized bed that he had bought just for him. Further back in the hallway a lesser demon approached him.

"My Lord," said the demon softly, bowing to his master.

Dean turned away from the wall and it immediately turned opaque again. He frowned as the demon bowed once again.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"We've caught one of the four my lord." Asriel said lowering his eyes from the brilliant glare that enveloped him.

"Good," said Dean, pleasure briefly taking the anger away and making his eyes shine, "but leave me now I will join you later."

Bowing once more the lesser demon quickly hurried away lest Lucifer resent his intrusion more than he already did. He knew that once his lord was focused on his 'precious one' as he called him he had time for little else. Many a foolish vassal had perished needlessly for ignoring this simple fact.

Alone now Dean turned back to the wall, he touched it and once again was lost in deliberation. It may have been several hours or maybe merely minutes later when he paused from his contemplation. He reached up and pulled on an old fashioned bell-pull that hung unobtrusively nearby. A deep gong resonated in the upper floors of the building. Almost immediately a shuffling began at the opposite end of the hallway. The man that seemed old because of the careful way he walked made his way along the long hall to stand with head lowered before the fallen angel.

"My love is hungry, feed him, and make sure he eats it all."

"Okay," replied the man.

Annoyed, Lucifer grabbed him by the jaw. "I tolerate you only because my love thinks he needs you," he ground out. "He can be persuaded otherwise. You will address me properly."

"Y, yes my lord." Bobby stuttered, terror making his heart race. He had been punished for lesser infractions.

Mollified somewhat Dean released him and turned back to the wall. He watched Sam sleep.

00000

Bobby balanced the laden tray in one hand and awkwardly jiggled the door open with the next. He closed it softly behind him, but nevertheless Sam suddenly scrambled upright in the bed as it rasped shut. His overlong hair was mussed and stuck upright in places. His frightened eyes located Bobby and a sudden smile touched his lips.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted him, a bit breathlessly.

"Hey boy," Bobby returned. Smiling he approached the bed. Sam could see that he favoured his left leg over the other. He bit his lip and looked into Bobby's eyes, but there was only calmness there. Bobby was dressed in a formal black suit resplendent with bow tie. He set up the tray on the mobile stand and pushed it within reach of Sam. There was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of jiggly red jello, buttered toast and poached eggs.

Sam felt his stomach clench.

He did not want to eat, but he knew that bad things happened when he did not. So he drank some of the juice and forced a slice of toast down his throat. All the while Bobby stood at the foot of the bed. He longed to reach out and touch the young man's hand, shoulder, any part of him just to offer some comfort, but that was not allowed. Instead he watched him pick at his food.

Sam pushed around the jello in the bowl a few times, it wobbled and wavered and as it did it made him feel like bringing back up the little he had forced down. He pushed away the tray and Bobby reached forward to take it.

"No," Sam protested and he reached forward to grab Bobby by the wrist. Bobby gasped and barely stopped himself from pushing him away.

"Don't go," Sam whispered, tears shining in his eyes. "Don't leave me here."

"I can't Sam, I can't," Bobby cried out in a panicked voice.

Bobby knew that Dean didn't like Sam being touched, he didn't like it at all. So he firmly removed Sam's grasping fingers from his wrist.

"I'm sorry boy," he whispered. Taking the tray he backed away to the door.

00000

Sam kept staring at the locked door. Hours had passed, or had it been minutes but Bobby did not return. There were no tears; he had none left to shed. He sat upright on the rumpled bed, sheets pooled around his waist. The room was silent save for the hiss of the unit that kept it at an even temperature. There were no windows, no shelves, no cupboards and no television. The carpet on the floor was thick, ankle deep and a rich cream in colour. There were pictures on the wall. There were of people he had never met, never knew. A beautiful glass chandelier hung from the ceiling its light fixtures emitting a cool yellow glow. The bathroom and other facilities were accessed through a sliding panel door to the right of the bed. The walls were painted a pale cream. It was a beautiful room. Sam shuddered as he took a deeper than normal breath. Slowly he pushed away the covers and stood. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom...

Clothes were laid out, a rich deep dark blue silk shirt and black dress pants. Sam let the towel fall to the ground. He dressed quickly knowing what was coming. He was seated at the edge of the bed when the door opened again. He didn't have to look up to know that Dean stood there.

"Sammy," Dean said softly and Sam felt a chill go through him. He looked up then seeing Dean observing him from the doorway with an anticipatory grin. He swallowed hard. At first he had not understood why Lucifer hadn't killed he and Dean outright. They had been caught in a matter of weeks. But now after eight months he knew why. Hell was in this room every day in the hands of this fallen angel who wore his brother's face. Even as the thoughts flowed through his head Dean was suddenly there, his face a breath away his lips parted, his eyes burning with hell fire.

"Sammy," Dean said again, and this time his hands found Sam's skin...

0000

The room filled with a light so bright that Sam had to cover his eyes. Dean screamed so loud that Sam swore his throat would burn. But finally the awful light was gone and the screaming stopped. Saw acted quickly and caught Dean as he slumped sideways nearly falling off the bed.

"I got you Dean, I got you." Sam soothed as he slid to the carpeted floor supporting his trembling brother. Dean's flesh was cold and he gasped as though he'd just surfaced from an icy sea.

"S, S, Sam?" he stuttered.

"I'm here," Sam answered gladly, his eyes wet. He smoothed Dean's hair away from his forehead as he held him close and rocked him. After a few moments Dean tried to raise his head, but he let it fall back onto Sam's shoulders. He felt as weak as a new born kitten.

"Sam?" he tried again. It came out soft and raspy.

"Yeah," Sam countered, his nose buried in Dean's hair.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Motel in Arlington." Sam lied.

"Arlington?" Dean queried. He couldn't remember coming to the town.

"A ghost girl, can't you remember, we took care of her yesterday." Sam softly continued his eyes closed. He felt when Dean shook his head.

"It's all right; you'll feel better in a few minutes." Sam whispered.

There was silence then. Sam stroked Dean's back as his shivered breaths got steady. Finally Dean found the strength to push himself off Sam and he leaned back against the bed.

"You look awful," he said. Sam's clothes were torn in several places and his lips were bruised and swollen. There was a burn mark on his cheek.

But Sam shook his head and only smiled as his eyes drank in his brother's face.

Dean was thinner, much thinner and his hair was longer than his usual style. But his eyes were bright and for now he was himself again.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked his older brother. A table was there next to the bed and on it there was a cheese burger, a coke and fries.

"Yep, I'm starving," Dean responded with a grin. "You got pie?"

"Yeah I got pie," Sam smiled back as he pushed himself to his feet. He knew the pie would be there. As he took a step something low down inside him shifted and a pain flared through his belly. He groaned and bent over for a moment pressing one hand against his stomach.

"Sam!" Dean cried, his voice suddenly scared. He reached for his baby brother. Sam held onto his seeking hand a smile pasted onto his face and Dean looked into his eyes.

Somehow Dean knew Sam was lying, there was something horrible going on. If he could just remember...

But he never had before and Sam knew that he never would.

"I'll be all right, let me get your pie." Sam let go of his hand and got the food.

He sat carefully on the floor beside Dean and watched as his brother ate with gusto.

He didn't know how much time they would have together, but for now this was enough.

He didn't care that outside the world burned around them.

Finis


End file.
